The Measurements of Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Charlie spend the night at Larry's house, he's been dating Larry for a while now and he wants to loose his virginity to his Alpha. Will Larry agree to mate and mark him as his Omega? How will Charlie's family react to him being marked and loosing his virginity to an Alpha. Warnings: omegaverse, knotting and lemon.


EgyptAdbydos: This is just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it down. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Omegaverse, knotting and lemon.

* * *

Charlie laughed at another thing Larry said, he smiled and took another sip from his milk. Charlie placed the cup down and looked at Larry.

"Larry?..." Charlie began to say but then went quite.

"Yes, Charles?" Larry asked looking at the quite, thoughtful looking Omega.

Charlie looked at the Alpha next to him, his long time boyfriend and sighed gathering courage to ask the question on his mind.

"Larry...can we...I mean...I helped Don catch a serial raper...and I just...oh..," Charlie said groaning and burring his face into his hands.

Larry stared at Charlie for a moment before it stuck him, what Charlie was trying to say, he placed the cup down and scooted closer to Charlie and gently pulled the Omega's hands from his face.

"Charles, do you want to mate?" Larry asked gently, he studied Charlie'a face.

Charlie flushed red but nodded and looked up to meet Larry's eyes.

"I do, not because of the case or curiosity as to why Alphas rape Omegas...but because I love you and..I want to mate with you...without my heat that's how u picture my first time." Charlie rushed to explain.

"Charles...Charles." Larry said trying calm him. "Down, I understand and I want to mate with you, when your ready."

Charlie smiled and leaned forward and kissed Larry gently. Larry smiled slightly and kissed him back before pulling away and standing up and pulled Charlie to his feet.

"Alright, Charles do you want to mate?" Larry asked him.

"Yes, I do...now? If possible." Charlie said shyly blushing.

"Of course Charles." Larry said already feeling aroused by Charlie's shy demeanor.

Larry closed his bedroom door and the closer the blinds to the window and the curtains but left the light on and guided Charlie to sit on the bed, he was nervous as well after all he was also a virgin, he's been waiting for his sweet Omega to make the move.

"So... Ummm...,we undress?" Charlie said/asked looking at Larry flushing slightly.

"We undress." Larry agreed standing up and taking off his shirt.

Charlie also stood up and took of his shirt and pants and finally on his last second of courage his underwear and turn to face Larry flushing crimson when Larry stood there in all his Alpha glory, sure he wasn't over muscular like some Alphas but he had muscles, well tone body and a very nice...Charlie looked down blushing.

Larry took a step closer to Charlie and put a finger under Charlie's chin and brought Charlie's head up, smiling at him before leaning down slightly to kiss him. Charlie gasped in surprised which gave Larry the opening to deepen the kiss and explore Charlie's mouth with his tongue.

Charlie gave a soft moan as he was pushing down on the bed gently and Larry didn't break the kiss, Larry smirked slightly and brought his hand down to spread Charlie's legs a little and settled between them. Larry broke the kiss and started to kiss, nip and lick Charlie's neck causing him to moan loudly when Larry licked and nipped his bonding gland gently. Larry made his way down to Charlie's navel and gently licked Charlie's hardening member before making his way down to Charlie's opening.

Larry breathed in the glories scent that came from there he gently pull Charlie's cheeks apart and licked the hole, the self lubricants tasted divine. Charlie gasped and moaned as Larry licked him down there, he could feel his arousal rising as he produced more lubricants.

"Larry please...can't I do something...for you?" Charlie gasped out.

Larry pulled away and placed his hands near Charlie's hips and lean over to kiss Charlie passionately which Charlie returned the kiss moaning when Larry grinned his hard six inch member against his slick opening making Charlie moaned softly.

Larry pulled away from the kiss and brought one of his hand down and gently rub Charlie's opening before pushing his one of his fingers in watching Charlie's face. Charlie pushed gently back on the finger moving in and out of him, when Larry add the second finger it felt weird but not painful. Charlie moaned as he started getting used to the moving fingers inside him and gasped slightly when Larry add the third finger and started to move the fingers around, Charlie squirm it wasn't painful but it was comfortable either.

Larry moved his fingers in and out and curled the tips slightly looking for a certain spot inside Charlie and smiled when he heard Charlie moan his name loudly and arch his back, he found the spot. Larry made sure to make his fingers hit that spot over and over before removing his fingers.

Charlie gave a soft whimper of need when Larry pulled his fingers out but opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed when he felt something bigger and thicker then Larry's fingers push in. Larry gently pushed in the head of his hard member and gave a soft groan at the feeling before placing his hand down next up Charlie's hip and lean forward to kiss his Omega as he thrust quickly inside to make the pain just one quick trip.

Charlie gasped in pain as his virginity was broken and waited for the pain to subside , he was happy that Larry was staying still and waiting for him. Larry took deep breaths to keep himself from his instinctive need to move and thrust inside his Omega , even as Charlie's slick filled walls clench and unclenched around his hard member.

Charlie soon relaxed and shifted, moaning softly when he moved Larry's member inside him. "Larry...please move." Charlie said bucking his hips upward.

Larry kissed Charlie's neck as he pulled out and thrust back in, Charlie moaned and whimpered as Larry began a steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in.

Larry groaned into Charlie's neck, it felt so like Heaven, being inside Charlie's slick, warm opening that was clenching around his hard member in all the right angels.

"Larry!...Oh, god Larry." Charlie moaned, arching his back, bring his hands to clench Larry's shoulders when Larry hit that spot inside him.

Larry kissed Charlie's neck as he aim for that spot with every thrust he made loving all the moans and whimpers. Charlie gave a whimper as he felt his orgasm getting closer, he wonder if Larry was getting close to an orgasm as well.

"Charles..." Larry groan as he felt his release coming closer and speed up his thrusts and started stroking Charlie's hard on in tone with his thrusts.

"Larry! Oh, god...Larry!" Charlie moaned out as he came all over his chest and Larry's hand and chest, a rush of slick came out from his opening covering his thighs and Larry's.

Larry groaned in pleasure, the sweet smell of Charlie's slick was strong in the air now, the way Charlie's walls clenched tight around his hard pulsing member.

"Charles!" Larry groaned as he bit into Charlie's bonding gland and thrust up all the way in as he orgasm, his knot inflated and locked them together as Larry shot his cum inside of Charlie's body.

"Larry..." Charlie gasped as he mewled in pleasure as his bonding gland was bit making him as Larry's and Larry's knot inflated inside him making him feel so full and feeling Larry's warm cum being released shot after shot of it inside him.

Larry smiled and kissed Charlie gently before pulling away and nuzzling Charlie's neck. Charlie sighed in contentment and looked up at Larry.

"How long until your...knot...goes down?" Charlie asked blushing slightly as he still felt Larry's member pulsing inside him.

"Anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour." Larry said as he made sure not crush Charlie with his weight.

Charlie sighed happily before looking at Larry. "So, what do we do until your knot deflates?" Charlie asked.

"Talk." Larry said smiling slightly.

"Alright tell me more about your project." Charlie said.

Larry smiled and started talking about his project, Charlie smiled and voiced his opinion at the right moments before long Larry's knot went down enough for Larry to pull out and lay down next to Charlie and wrap his arm around Charlie and bring Charlie closer. Charlie sighed sleepily as he cuddled into Larry's chest and fell asleep.

"My omega." Larry mumbled sleepily and cuddled Charlie closer nuzzling where he bit into Charlie's bonding gland.


End file.
